


Wanna go ride, not a backseat drive

by tahariel



Series: Backseat 'verse [14]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik has an itch that needs scratching. But he wants it scratched the way he wants it. Charles is happy to let him take the reins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna go ride, not a backseat drive

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as more of a porny interlude than something that fits a particular point in the continuity. A pornterlude.
> 
> Somehow the amazing Astasia read my mind as to one of the things I really wanted to do in this 'verse and produced [this gorgeous, very NSFW fanart](http://astasia.tumblr.com/post/24486751232) for the series which sped up my timeline on this story a little ;) You should all go and tell her how beautiful it is!

Even though there are a lot of times where sex between them is rough, fast and hard and passionate, some of Charles’ favourite times are when it is slow, when Erik is languid and decadent in his kisses, sensual and indolent. When Charles pushes him onto his back today Erik goes without comment or protest, stretches out under Charles’ roaming hands, eyes half-lidded with pleasure as Charles feels out the breadth of his shoulders, explores the planes of Erik’s lean, muscled chest with the flats of his palms, tangling his fingers in the hair there and pulling just a little. He doesn’t make the mistake of thinking of Erik as submissive, though he lies there passively and lets Charles touch him, run his hands down from strong shoulders to Erik’s surprisingly narrow waist, runs thumbs along the prominent muscle of his groin, separating his thighs from his belly. Erik is about as passive as a lion - a quiet predator at present, but a predator nonetheless, just waiting for the next gazelle.

Charles kneels up over Erik’s hips where he’s straddled him and leans forward for another kiss, is held in place when Erik’s hand comes up to hold the back of his head there as long as Erik wants it there, licking into Charles’ mouth and biting down on his lower lip with a small, sharp pain that goes straight to Charles’ cock.

Erik bucks up against Charles’ body, the slick head of his cock sliding along Charles’ shaft, trapped between them. “You should fuck me,” he says when he pulls back from the kiss, still rutting slowly against Charles’ body, reaching for Charles’ ass and pulling him down harder, rolling his hips in a way that makes Charles dizzy with lust, so addled he almost doesn’t register what Erik said. When he blinks and stares at Erik, his Dom just smirks at him, wrapping his free hand around Charles’ cock and stroking, sliding it up and down. “I’m feeling lazy. Let you do the work for once.”

They’ve never done it that way around. There’s a tight, breathless feeling in his chest, and Charles just nods helplessly, bites at his lip and thinks of it, of fucking Erik - he’s thought about it of course, but he hadn’t been sure Erik wanted that, that it was on the table. After a moment Erik smiles and lets go of him long enough to reach back towards the bedside cabinet and flick his fingers to get the drawer to slide open by its handle, feeling with his power until he finds the bottle of lube - metal-banded, of course - and drops it onto the bed beside them. “You’ll be needing that,” he says, stretching out his arms above his head and raising his eyebrows. His mind is full of smug self-satisfaction, slowly heating as he watches Charles.

“Yes,” Charles says, and gets with the program, trying to shake off the foggy muddle of desire that’s making him feel stupid with it, his thoughts caught and looping around, anxiety flooring him suddenly. “Um - ”

It’s the last of his virginity, and he feels eager and apprehensive all at once, though Erik’s already had all the rest of it.

Then Erik smiles, reaches up for Charles’ head and grips his hair firmly, pulling on it hard enough that the pain pierces through, makes things sharp again, the steady roll of Erik’s hips against his, the hot hard throb of Charles’ cock between his legs and the fine layer of sweat trickling down his spine, aroused and uncertain. “Get back off me. Sit between my legs,” Erik orders, and waits as Charles coordinates himself enough to slide backwards and away from Erik’s hips. The hand in his hair lets go and moves to Erik’s own erection, pumps languidly at it as though he’s not dripping with arousal, the fat head of it swollen and hard. “Now get some lube on your fingers. Right hand, Charles. First two fingers.”

The lube is a pump-action bottle, and Charles has used it before to lube himself up for Erik, but this time he’s all fingers and thumbs at first, gets some on the bed. “Damn,” he mutters, scoops it up and squirts more out onto his hand, rubs it all over his fingers the way Erik showed him the first time, getting them good and wet all the way to the knuckle.

“Good boy,” Erik says, still stroking himself lazily, and pulls up his leg so that his foot is flat on the bed. Charles can’t help but stare at Erik’s hole, dark and puckered between his legs, and he swallows hard, shuffles closer. “Now stroke me until I tell you to stop. Get me slippery, Charles.”

The noises Erik makes and the feelings he’s projecting as he jerks himself and Charles’ fingers rub at the tight muscle are incredibly distracting. Charles has to swallow hard, the feel of Erik’s hole twitching and relaxing under his touch enough to make him impossibly harder, and then Erik says, “Now slide your index finger in. Slowly. Watch it push inside me, Charles.”

Charles pushes his finger forward, and there’s a moment of resistance before the muscle gives way and Charles’ finger is disappearing inside Erik’s tight hole, and oh, it’s so tight, hot and immediately clenching down around him as Erik tips his head back and groans, low and rumbling in his chest. “You’re so - do you - did you often - ” Charles starts, blushes bright red as he watches Erik’s body swallow his finger, moves it experimentally out and then in again, and Erik groans again, rocks into it.

“Not a lot, no,” Erik replies, and he sounds amused, even as his hips move back and forward against the intrusion, slowly loosening around Charles’ finger until it’s easy as anything. “It’s more of an - mmm - occasional itch. Second finger now. And suck me. Lips around the head, no need for your tongue. I just want you to suck. Don’t touch yourself.”

When he bends to get his mouth around Erik’s cock, just above where his Dom is still holding himself, Erik grunts and reaches to stroke Charles’ hair back from his face so he can get a better view. The second finger is difficult - the muscle actively resists this time and Charles has to coax it to loosen enough to get the tip of his middle finger inside, wriggles it in beside the first one as Erik rocks back and forth between his mouth and his fingers, moaning under his breath as Charles thrusts his fingers gently in and out. “I said suck,” Erik says, and Charles jumps, tightens his lips around Erik’s cock and works his mouth, tastes salt and bitter pre-come and moans a little himself. His cock is full and heavy enough that it drags against the bedclothes in this position, and it’s almost impossible not to thrust against them, but though Erik didn’t forbid it specifically he knows enough to know it would be considered cheating.

“Scissor your fingers, stretch me.”

Charles does as directed, whimpers as Erik thrusts into his mouth unexpectedly, coughs and keeps sucking, hand working between his Dom’s legs. Erik is so hot inside, he tries to imagine what it’s going to feel like to be inside him - tight, hot, all around him, clamping down on Charles’ cock instead of his fingers - and moans, can’t help one reflexive jerk against the blanket before he manages to stop himself, but that one thrust makes his eyes clench tight shut and his mouth slacken for a moment on a gasp, like an electric shock of pleasure all along his cock.

“Pay attention,” Erik says, grabs Charles’ neck and pushes him further down on his erection, hips still working languidly. “Third finger. Add more lube first.”

His hand starts to cramp after a while, but Erik just keeps him there fingering him for what feels like hours, three fingers held tight together in a wedge inside of him; Erik’s taken to squeezing the bottom of his cock to slow down his pleasure instead of getting on with things, keeps Charles’ mouth on him, thrusts lazily in and out of the circle of his lips. Eventually he sighs, shifting, and says, “Mmm, enough. Pull them out, Charles, and sit back.”

Erik looks at him then for long moments, eyes dipping down to Charles’ weeping erection and back up again to his swollen mouth, his gaze hot and possessive. “Get yourself slick. If you come I’ll have to punish you.” He lifts his other leg, plants it wide so he’s spread open, and whenever Charles is in that same position he feels so vulnerable, but Erik just looks utterly in command as he watches Charles obey with avid eyes - not coming is torturous, and Charles has to keep the touch of his own hand loose, the slick feels amazing, cool and slippery on his sensitive skin - then says, “Come here. Lift my legs over your hips - good - and get in close. You want to be close enough to actually get it in me, Charles. Good.”

Then, “I’ll be setting the pace. With that in mind…” Erik glances over at the drawer again and calls a black box to his hand - it rattles, there must be something metal inside it because it doesn’t look metallic on the outside - and smiles at Charles as he opens it, shows him what’s inside. “Happy one month anniversary.”

Lying on the black velvet inside the box is a long, fine chain attached to two silver clamps with rubber tips, and Charles realises what they are as Erik lifts them out - with his hands this time - tossing the box aside. “Hold still,” he says, and snaps the first clamp around Charles’ left nipple.

“Aaah!” It hurts, pinches tight and sharp, and Charles flinches as the pain jolts through him, cries out again as the second clamp closes around his right nipple this time, another bright spark of pain that goes straight to his cock even as he pants and whines, the chain falling to lie in a cool, smooth curve against his chest, dipping halfway to his navel. “Erik - ”

“What do you say?” Erik tugs on the chain, and Charles writhes and gasps as the clamps tug on his sensitive nipples, which are warm now with the ache of it, swelling under the pressure.

“Thank you, Erik,” he says, moans as Erik pulls again, pain blending with pleasure. “Happy - oh - ”

“Fuck me now,” Erik says, tilts his hips up, and wraps one leg around Charles’ back to pull him closer, though there’s not much closer to be had. “Take your cock in your hand, Charles, and line yourself up against my asshole. Rub the tip over me where you’ve loosened me up.”

It’s the worst kind of tease, the warm press of Erik’s clenching hole against the head of his cock, and Charles nearly cries when Erik tugs on the chain connecting his nipples and says, “Slide in. Slowly.”

Charles’ hips jerk as soon as he’s given permission, and he groans as Erik’s hole opens up around him, swallows his cock greedily, oh God it’s so tight - he tries to keep steady, but Erik is pulling him forward by his nipple clamps and he thrusts a little, pushing further in and surprising a grunt out of Erik. It’s - slick, and clenching around him, pulling him in, so warm inside, and Charles only realises he’s all the way in when his balls slap gently against Erik’s ass, Erik’s leg still tight around his back.

“Ngh. God, Charles, you feel good,” Erik says, panting, and there’s sweat on his face and dripping from his chest, his legs, wetting his hair. The Dom reaches for another pillow, stuffs it behind his back so he’s sitting more upright, and takes hold again of the chain, twining it around his fingers so it’s taut and elongating Charles’ nipples, pulling them tight and painful. “Now fuck me. I’ll pull when I want you to push in and loosen when you should pull out. Keep the pace. Don’t come. If you think you can’t help it, tell me and we’ll slow down. But if you don’t have to stop even once then there’s a reward for you, too.”

“Fuck,” Charles says, gasps, really, bracing his hands on Erik’s abdomen, and pulls back, only for Erik to tug him forward again by the chain, thrusts back into his Dom, a wet slick sound of flesh on flesh as he does as he’d told and starts to fuck him.

Every time he thrusts his nipples pull and burn with the drag of the clamps, a slackening of pain when he withdraws, until the sensations are so mixed that he only knows to fuck forward when he hurts and backward when he doesn’t; it’s overwhelming, a sea of pleasure he can’t swim in, can only keep himself moving as Erik directs, feeling Erik’s pleasure in him and the soft grunts he makes every time Charles pushes in, hips rising to meet him. Erik’s thighs are tight on either side of him, holding him in close so that he couldn’t escape if he even wanted to.

Erik’s tight slick hole feels so good around his cock, his ass clenching around Charles as he thrusts into that wet heat, pulsing around him. “Oh, oh - oh, Erik, please - ”

“Not yet,” Erik groans, pulls harder on the chain, and Charles’ nipples are so sore and swollen now, it feels - it feels - 

“I have to, I’m going to - ”

“Then stop for a minute,” Erik says, and clenches his knees around Charles’ sides to hold him still when his hips try to shove forward again. “You’re doing very well, Charles, just breathe.”

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t know it would feel like this.” Charles is half-sobbing with the need to come, his eyes wet. “It’s so different from a hand or a mouth - ”

“You knew I like it. Did you think I just fuck your ass because?” Erik is smiling at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he pulls Charles’ head down and leans up to kiss his mouth, strokes Charles’ tongue with his own, even though Charles can feel Erik’s hard cock pressing against his belly, so wet it leaves thick trails against his skin. “How are you doing?”

Charles sighs as Erik strokes his face with gentle fingers, and admits, “Goldenrod. I’m - I don’t think I can not come - it’s so - ”

“I know,” Erik says, still smiling. “Then you’d better get your hand on my dick, Charles, and jerk me off before you come. Fuck me at the same time. Hard. If you can keep from coming long enough to get me off then you can still have your reward.”

“What is it?”

“A surprise,” Erik says, and clenches down tight around Charles’ cock, surprising a cry out of him. “Now fuck me before I lose my patience.”

It doesn’t take long after that - Erik groans when Charles’ fingers start jacking up and down his length, and he pulls hard on the chain, starts rocking into Charles’ thrusts again, dragging him in and out. When Erik’s cock jerks and shoots thick ropes of come onto his chest, mind blowing outward with release and dragging the chain down hard, Charles only thrusts once more before he can’t stop himself and he comes with a cry. His hips thrust erratically in and out of that tight, pulsing hole, and he spurts deep inside Erik, who groans again and loosens his legs, gets his foot up and around onto Charles’ chest and pushes him back until his cock slips out - Charles moans a protest he doesn’t mean to, but it’s cold outside, air smacking against his wet cock - and down onto his back on the mattress, presses and holds him down there with his foot while Erik wallows in the feeling, the edge of it rolling over onto Charles, who writhes with the aftershocks, a little more come pulsing out of him with the echo of Erik’s orgasm.

“Don’t touch me for a while,” Erik says, but he keeps his foot there, lets Charles wrap a hand around his ankle for comfort while he comes down from the tremors still racking his body. Charles can hear his nerves singing, at a high ringing pitch he’s not heard from Erik before. “That was - fuck, Charles, really good. It’s not you, I just get oversensitive when I get fucked. Stay there until I say.”

“Okay.”

“There’s another present for you in the wardrobe, when you can move.”

Charles pouts at the ceiling, tries not to smile. “It’ll stay a mystery for a while, then.”

Erik laughs, rubs at Charles’ chest with his foot, hooks the chain with his toes and tugs, gently; a stinging pleasure/pain shoots through Charles again, and he arches into it, whines high in his throat. “Erik - ”

“Come up here now,” Erik says, tugs again, and when he lifts his foot Charles rolls onto his front and gets on his hands and knees, crawls up to lie next to him, flopping back down as soon as they’re level. “Poor baby,” Erik murmurs, lips twitching, and reaches for one of the clips. It loosens, and Charles moans loudly as the pressure releases, the pleasure high even greater somehow, as though the clamp was keeping it in. Then there’s a mouth sucking on the puffy, swollen flesh and he writhes, hands flying to Erik’s hair to hold him there, even as clever fingers release the other clamp. If he could get hard again this soon he’d have come all over them both. Erik’s mouth moves to the second nipple, teasing and biting down gently until Charles has to beg him to stop. 

“Please - please - ”

“I’d say that was a success,” Erik murmurs against Charles’ chest, leans up to kiss him again. “Now go get your present before I change my mind.”

“Nooooo,” Charles says, because he’s getting drowsy now that he’s coming down from his endorphin high, but he pushes himself upright and goes over to open the wardrobe door, leaning on it rather more than is probably good for the hinges.

He can’t see anything in there at first, and he’s about to ask when he notices the slender silver chain, about as thick around as his little finger, hanging from one of the hooks. It’s sleek and smooth, articulated in such a way that it looks all of a piece, though it’s clearly metal, and there’s - oh, it’s hanging by a loop, and the dangling end has a lobster-claw clasp - 

“In case you need more guidance,” Erik says from the bed as Charles reaches out to stroke his hand down the length of the leash, and it’s as smooth as it looks, feels lovely and catches the light in a beautiful gleam when he touches it, sets it swaying pendulum-like from its hanger. “I can return it if you don’t like it.”

“Don’t return it,” Charles says, and goes back to bed to kiss Erik breathless.


End file.
